


Welcome Home, Sarge.

by Miss_Masochist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Breeding, Bruises, Choking, Clover clamps, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drooling, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fucking, Genital Torture, Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, Hands, Holding Hands, Humor, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Licking, Lingerie, Loss, Masochism, Minor Blood Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pussy Torture, Reunions, Romance, Sadism, Scratching, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, cheirophilia, gagging, japanese clover clamps, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Masochist/pseuds/Miss_Masochist
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Welcome Home, Sarge.

Five years. It's been five years since I last saw you. Since I last heard your voice. The last thing you ever said to me was, "I'll be back soon, doll, I love you." And yet I sit here on the balcony every night waiting for your return. You never took the easy way of getting into the house, which would be through the front door, like a normal person. But normal you were far from, which was one of the things I found most attractive about you. I would always ask whenever you came from the balcony, “Why don’t you just use the door, it’d be easier.” To which you’d respond, “But I did!” Like the smartass you were. But I sit here. And wait. But you never show. I know you won't. Thanos wiped out half of all living things. Including you, my love. Why did I survive? Why did you die? What did Thanos gain by doing this? I have so many unanswered questions. 

I miss you all the time, and even though you're gone, your presence is still very much here. You are everywhere. Pictures of us hang on the wall. Your clothes still hang in the closet, which I kept closed a majority of the time the first year or two because I would open it and smell you. Your knives are still around, untouched. You are everywhere. And I miss the absolute shit out of you everyday. 

I still carry on with life the best way I can, you know? I do what I can. I know it sounds like I put my life on hold since the snap, but for the most part I really haven’t. I mean Steve and Nat come over a few times a week to check in on me when I’m in a really bad slump. I try to get out of the house when I can. I do everything I can to survive and live my life to the fullest without you. It’s what you would have wanted. It’s what I want. It’s what I need. It’s just really hard being in the house by myself with all of your things. I just...I sometimes can’t function like a normal human. So I try to fill my day with as much work at the compound as possible to keep myself busy and focused on the now. But some days, some weeks, I can’t focus, so Steve is over at the house keeping me company.

“Molls? You doing alright?” Steve asks as he sits at the table and takes a sip of his coffee. Startled, I look back at him.

“I’m okay. Just thinking, as usual. I started putting Bucky’s things in boxes. My therapist says I should after telling her how I feel being in the house, and I find a bit of closure doing it. Mixed emotions as well because I feel like I’m closing a chapter on my life by just putting his things away, but I know after five years I have to start moving on.” I respond timidly. Steve frowns a bit, and grabs my hand.

“You know that if you need anything or anyone, me, Nat, Bruce, Clint and the rest of us are all here to help you. We are going through tough times here, it’s best we stick together right now. You can come and stay at the compound with us when you are not working if you want. We don’t want you to be stuck in your own head all the time.” I nod my head.

“I know. I just miss him, Steve. I want him back here with me so fucking badly. I feel like a piece of me is missing. I was so in love with him.” I sniff, trying to hold back tears. “I still am. I'm just so pissed off. I keep thinking it should have been me, like I’m not as valuable as he was."

"Don't say that Molly. If that were the case, Bucky would be sitting here instead missing the absolute hell out of you. He loved you with every fiber of his being. Everything he did, he did for you." A tear rolls down my face. I wipe it away and shove my hands in my pockets.

"I know. He just didn't have an easy life. So much trauma and fear at practically every turn.” I stare at a picture of us from when we first started dating. He had escaped Hydra a year and some cents before. He was a goddamn wreck back then, but we made it work somehow. “It isn't fair. You know?" 

"I understand that. But you had such a positive impact on his life. You helped him become a better version of himself. You brought out such optimism in him when he was at a low point. You gave him a spring in his step, a literal spring. He had nothing but positive things to say about you. You were the light of his life." I smile and laugh softly.

"Yeah. For a 100 year old man he had quite the spring, huh? Do you remember the first time he and I ‘met’?” I heckle at my own question.

“I do. He grabbed you by the neck, slammed you against a wall and with your smart mouth you said, ‘Oh yeah, choke me harder, Daddy.’ and theeen he almost killed you.” He chuckles softly. I smile when I think of it. Probably because, other than the obvious, I knew that that wasn’t really him. It was brainwashed Bucky. Not the Bucky I came to know after he escaped Hydra.

“Yeah. Yeah. Good times.” I say half sarcastically.

“You stayed away from him for about eight or nine months after that. Understandably so, but it took so much encouraging from me to get you to meet him properly. Meet the Bucky I know. He was always asking about you after that. Said he loved your eyes. There was a kindness behind them.” He sits back in his chair and folds his arms.

“He would rave about my eyes. Even years later. He said that they always reminded him of sunlight shining through whiskey.” Steve chuckles.

“Yeah I heard that pretty often. He wouldn’t stop talking about you for the first several months of you two dating.” I smile at what he says. 

“You want to know what got me to finally come around to get to know him?” Steve shakes his head.

“No you actually never told me.”

“It was...it was the look in his eyes. In those 8 seconds or so when he was trying to fucking murder me, it’s like his life flashed before my eyes weirdly enough, and I saw the sadness, the fear, the anguish he was feeling, and the torture and abuse he was going through. I saw someone who honestly down to his core was a kind human being. Hydra brainwashed him, turned him into this monstrous killing machine that...that he didn’t want to be. He had tried to escape, tried to fight back, but failed. So he just started to give in and comply. He was hurting. Then his eyes widened like somehow he knew I knew, and I saw Bucky, not the Winter Soldier, but Bucky, for about half a second and he dropped me and he scurried away.” 

“Wait,” Steve says. “He dropped you? Like he gave up on trying to kill you? I thought Nat stopped it.” I shake my head.

“Nope. He dropped me.” He pauses to think for a moment. 

“Wow. You’re probably one of the few people he didn’t kill when he had a chance. Huh, even when others are brainwashed, you still have an effect on them Molls.” I shrug nonchalantly.

“What can I say? I’m a people person.” I softly laugh.

"That you are.” He finishes his drink and stand up. ”Well Molls I gotta go. We have some important stuff to do tomorrow. Take care of yourself until I see you next. And please ask for help whenever you need it. Even if it's just company." I nod with reassurance.

“I will take you up on that offer soon I’m sure. What are you guys doing tomorrow that's so important?" Steve fumbles a little with his words.

"Well, uh...I didn’t want to tell you because I, you know, wanted to protect you and your feelings in case it didn’t work, but I’m also a horrible liar so…”

“You’re a horrendous liar. And that’s a statement coming from a fellow horrendous liar. What’s going on?” I ask, confused.

“Well rub it in why don’t you? Heh.” He rubs the back of his neck, probably trying to find the right words to say. “Well, we think there’s a way to get the stones back, and if we do that, we can bring everyone back as well.” I squint my eyes at him.

“But Steve, Thanos destroyed them. How the hell are you going to get them back? Like, time travel or some crazy shit?” I cackle loudly in response to my own statement.

“Well, about that. Tony made it possible.” My eyes widen when I look at him.

“Steve, do you know how potentially dangerous that is? Do you watch movies? I lost Bucky, I’m not losing you too. NOT happening on my watch!” 

“Molly. First of all, time travel doesn’t work that way, but I digress. Secondly, we have a chance to bring everyone back, to bring Bucky back, and I’m not going to pass up this chance if it means we can possibly do it. Plus…” He pauses and grins at me. I know where he’s going with this.

“Nuh uh. No fucking way. I just discovered my own powers about a couple months ago. I do not have them under control, and especially with my emotions so unstable and erratic...I don't know, Steve. I’m not even ready to take on myself. You think I’m ready for past Thanos?” 

“It would be a good way to let out a lot of stress and anger though. But, I can understand that. What about that multifunctional cane you have that you’ve been working on with Tony?” 

“Oh, the Motherfucker. Follow me.” I go into my bedroom closet and Steve follows suit. I put it behind all of Bucky’s flannels to hide it from potential enemies. Not the best place to hide it, but hey. It’s all I got. I pull the case out and open it. 

“If you want to use it, you can. I know I can’t be there, but...at least I can be there in spirit...through the Motherfucker…” I take it out of the case carefully and hand it to him.

“I really wish you would pick a different name for this.” 

“Steve, this thing is something I can walk with, and it also quadruples as a gun, a flame thrower, and…” I press a button and a silicone dildo comes out.

“What the hell?” Steve’s eyes widen at the sight of a 12 inch purple dildo hanging at the end of the cane before him.

“It hurts to be hit in the face with a 12 incher, Steve. You’d be surprised.” He tries to hold back laughter, failing miserably.

“I don’t want to know what you do during your free time.” Steve snorts.

“What? Bucky and I had a big kink streak.” Steve shakes his head and awkwardly laughs.

“Well. I am going back with more info than I ever thought I would have…” I retract the toy.

“Plus, when Bucky was alive he taught me how to defend myself with knives. So, to honor him, I have spring loaded blades along the shaft of it that come right on out, ready for blood. It’s made out of vibranium. It’s a start. I have a lot more ideas for it. I think once I have my telekinesis and super strength down, it has the potential to be a lot more.” Steve smiles with satisfaction.

“I’m really proud of you for coming to terms with these new changes. It’s a lot to wrap your head around and accept, but you’re coming around pretty well. Bucky would be proud as well.” I smile and look down at the cane. 

“Thanks. I mean I’ve been physically disabled my whole life. I’ve learned that when the world can’t adapt to me, I have to adapt to it.” Silence fills the room. “You really think we can bring him back, Steve?” 

“Yes, we can bring him back. We will bring him back. By tomorrow night, he will be here, right in front of you. I promise.” I snicker a little under my breath.

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, Cap.” I raise my eyebrows at him and purse my lips. He glances at me, well poised.

“This one I firmly know I can keep, Molls.”

I’m on the balcony again, like always. I wear one of your shirts as a night shirt and snuggle with the bear you gave me on our first anniversary. I named him Rupert. Cheesy gift, odd name, but I love it nonetheless. The more cheese, the better I always said to you. I sigh heavily, holding Rupert tight. I miss you, Buck. I don’t know if that conversation with Steve made things better or not. Knowing you will be here by tomorrow? I want that more than anything. I don’t want to get my hopes up though. Steve took The Motherfucker for tomorrow. I think you’d be proud of me, my love. It looks pretty badass. Sleek black vibranium, lilac paisley inlay. The spring blades are beautiful deep violet. Pretty badass if I do say so myself. 

It's times like now where I really need you. I need to feel you in my arms. I was reminded of the first time I saw your face in a picture Steve showed me. A lot of people had said such monstrous and atrocious things about you, but what I saw in those bright blue eyes was a kind and lovable soul. Someone who wanted to be accepted. Heard. Someone who had been through a whole hell of a lot. Not just a war with others, but a war with oneself. I knew I needed to get to know you. Then Steve introduced me to you, and my heart from that day forward always fluttered when you entered the room. You had my heart the day Steve introduced us.

I think about finally being with you tomorrow and my heart pounds so fast with excitement and anxiety. What if I am not what you want anymore? I mean I have suffered a lot of trauma these past five years. What do I wear? How will I feel if this works and you are actually here? Will I want to kiss you? Hold you? Slap your face? Fuck the shit out of you? Could be all four simultaneously. Although you were never into face slapping...choking though...you loved choking me...and I loved you choking me. Good lord do I miss you in so many ways, Sarge. Heh. 

What will it be like, having sex with each other for the first time in five years? Will it kind of be like our first time together? I was so nervous and excited the first time I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. But you told me to close my eyes and relax, and if there was something that I wasn't comfortable with to tell you. I can’t stop thinking about the taste of your lips, your body pressed tightly against mine, my fingers running through your long locks as your mouth and hands explored every inch of my body. I miss it. Fuck, it’s one in the morning. I should go to bed. Hopefully this will be the last night of going to bed without you. I hope Steve keeps his promise, because I don’t know what to do without you anymore, sweets.

___________________________________________

It’s about 5 in the evening and I’m racing around the house, cleaning up, getting ready for you to come home. Things of yours I put in boxes are back out in their rightful places. I don’t know yet if it’s going to for sure happen. But I’m treating it like it is. Steve has never broken a promise, and I don’t think he plans on starting now. I have already done some laundry, taken out the trash, showered, shaved and gotten on my favorite little black front zip up dress for you. I try to fill my day with tasks so I don’t stop to think long enough about the negatives of this whole thing and become devastated. Steve sent me a text in the morning before going on the mission, and that was about eight hours ago, so I am for once just looking forward to tonight.

I hear nothing for the next hour. I'm doing the last bit of dishes when my phone rings. It’s...it’s you...my jaw drops and I don’t know what to do at first. I just stand there gawking at my phone in disbelief. I turn off the faucet and finally grab my phone and answer the call, but no words come out. I can’t speak.

“Doll?” Is the only thing you need to say and I drop to my knees and start crying hysterically. I hear you sniffing and trying to hold back tears. Through my blubbering I manage to say something.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Bucky? Is that you? Please, please tell me it’s you, because if it’s not I’m going to cut a bitch I swear to fuck!” You chuckle through crying of your own in response. 

“I see I’ve taught my girl well. It’s me babe, it’s me, I promise, and I love you so much. I have missed you so fucking much, doll. I’ll be there in 15 minutes, I just wanted to call and hear your voice. It's like music to my ears to hear you." My entire body collapses and I feel like I’ve become one with the floor. I am in total utter disbelief that this is happening.

“Bucky you have no clue how long I’ve been wishing for this moment. I just…” I start crying again so hard I can’t catch my breath.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m coming back to you right now! Just hold on tight. Breathe, okay? I'm coming home to you, doll face." I pat dry my tears, trying to not mess up my makeup more than it probably already is. I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes. 

"Okay, okay. I'm alright. I'll be waiting for you, Buck." I hang up and go out to the balcony and look out for you like a dog looking out the window waiting for its owner to come back. My mind is racing, I’m tapping my fingers on the railing and pacing back and forth. I take some deep breaths and sit down. Fifteen minutes right on the dot, I see you. You’re...you’re really here. This isn't a dream, is it? You climb up the balcony, swing your legs over and we both just stand there for a minute, looking at each other. Your hair is up in a bun, all except a couple strands in front of your face. Your beautiful face. You’re wearing a skin tight black T-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Molly…" You start heading over to me but I back up. "Doll? It's me. This is real. I promise." I start choking up again.

"I’ve always um...I’ve dreamt about this, and whenever I reached out to touch you, kiss you...you always disappeared. I never did get to say anything before reaching out though. And…" I start shivering from the cold breeze. "In case this just happens to be yet another dream, I want to say something." You smile warmly and nod.

"Go ahead, Love." I take a deep breath and gaze out into the evening sky, and look back into your steel blue eyes.

"I love you. More than words can say. More...more than you will ever know. Everything...everything we have been through in our entire relationship has been such high highs and low lows. You're the most incredible, kind, and humble human being I have ever met in my life." I wipe a tear from my face and I move a little closer to you. "I fell in love with you the moment I met you. The moment...the moment I saw you. I know that sounds crazy, especially considering the horrendous circumstances you were under at the time. But I saw you for who you really were. Compassionate. Empathetic. Gentle. Considerate. Warm hearted. Devoted. Amorous. I just...love you so, so, so fucking much it hurts sometimes. You are my one for me. You are the one. I feel it. I feel it and I know it with every fiber of my being. You make me feel like I’m worth your time, and I am so fucking grateful you’re in my life." After a few seconds I clear my throat. "Anyway. That's all I wanted to say." I shuffle nervously. I notice you have tears welling up in your eyes.

"You made me feel worthy of self love and another person's love." You say, stepping a few inches closer to me. "Your love. Which I think I still don't deserve some days.” Tears run down your cheeks.

“Babe…” I say sympathetically under my breath. 

“You are a better person than I will ever be. To go through so much together and still make it out the other side stronger than ever? That's an incredible feat. You are so patient and so resilient and tough and strong, all of these things I wish I could be more of. You are the light of my life. You make me a better person every day." I quietly pace even closer to you, still not touching though. I smell your cologne. I never could do that in my dreams. Is this not a dream then?

"I love you Bucky." I turn red and get flustered when I notice how close we are.

"I love you, Molly." You study me for a minute, admiring the dress I’m wearing. "You look so fucking gorgeous." I bit my lip and smirk.

"Thanks, Sarge."

"So, have you ever been this close to me in your dreams?" You ask, smiling. I shake my head and smile coyly.

"Nope. I have not." You reach your arm out toward me.

"May I?" You grin. I take a large breath, nodding slowly. You slowly approach my hand with yours, and interlace your fingers with mine. You set your left hand on my hip, working your way slowly up my side and I quiver and bite my lip in response to the touch. We never take our eyes off one another. I build up the courage to grab your left wrist and place your hand on my face. I close my eyes and nuzzle into your hand gently. I open my eyes to see you looking back at me with your baby blues.

"You're still here." I whisper.

"I'm still here, doll." You whisper back, inches from my lips. I smile and tremble at the feeling of your hot breath on me and my heart rate picks up. I push your hair out of the way and cup your face in my hands, close my eyes and kiss you passionately, just barely flicking our tongues around each other. I whimper and pull back, looking at you. I run my hands down your chest and torso, slowly exploring your body like it’s the first time all over again.

“Pretty uh, pretty good first kiss after being dead for five years, Buck.” I bite my lip as I look up at you, your eyes are glazed over, focusing on my lips and the curves of my body. You snap yourself out of it when you realize I had said something.

“I’m sorry love, what did you say?” I smirk at you and shake my head. 

“Nothing, Sarge…” You smile as I take your hand and lead you into the bedroom. I shut the door and turn around to you pinning me against the door. You kiss me fervently, slipping your tongue in my mouth from time to time. Your hands wander around my body, grabbing and massaging my breasts as we whimper and moan into our kisses. You kiss along my jawline and down my neck, biting my collarbone. You kiss me on the lips again and we stop to catch some air.

“It’s uh...It’s been a while for me, doll.” You chuckle softly as I wrap my arms around your neck and let your hair down. I kiss you again and bite your lower lip and gently tug on it.

“Well, seeing as you have been gone for five years, and it’s been that long for me as well, I can’t blame you.” He turns red and grins meekly. 

"Wait you haven't been sexually intimate with anyone for five years?" I shake my head.

"Nope.” I shrug. “I just couldn't get myself to do it...wasn’t in the mood ever.” You nod your head smiling smugly.

“I understand.” You bite your lip and pin your hips against mine tighter, making me feel your hardening cock against my inner thigh. I whimper and bite your neck to muffle my noise. "You just couldn't be bothered with regular cock, you need that super soldier cock, huh?" you whisper into my ear. I snort in response. “What’s so funny?” You ask, trying to hold back your own giggles. I release you from my bite.

“You just sound so ridiculous right now, Bucky, holy shit.”

“So ridiculous, but sooooo right, right?” You say in a low voice in my ear as you wrap my legs around your waist, walk over to the bed and toss me onto it. You crawl on top of me, kissing me intensely, biting down my neck and chest. You lap your tongue over the zipper pull of my dress and slip it in your mouth slowly, pulling the zipper down to reveal my warm, soft porcelain skin and the lace lilac bralette and thong that rests upon it. Once you fully unzip it, you immediately go for my left inner thigh and dig your teeth in. I gasp loudly and whine in response to the deep ache behind gritted teeth. You then start grinding your teeth into the bite, followed by sucking on it while the lightest teasing touches of your metal hand on my right thigh is like icicles on my soft alabaster skin, both sensations making me shriek as I wriggle around helplessly. You finish off by tugging on my thigh with your teeth as I growl deeply and white knuckle the blankets. You glare at me hungrily and finally let go, leaving behind a throbbing pang. You look at it appreciating your work.

“Oooo. That’s gonna leave a beautiful mark on you, doll.” you half mumble lowly, and give it a good smack with your metal hand, leaving a perfectly hand shaped welt.

“FUUUUUCK!” I cry out. You gaze up at me smugly. I lie there in a daze, trying to make sense of reality.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were befuddled and a little pained, darlin’.” My eyes narrow at you. In between breaths I manage to get the words out.

“Fuck...you.” I say and give a mischievous grin.

“You know I’d love to. But where’s the fun in that when there isn’t a bit of teasing here and a touch of pain there first, huh?” You sit me up and pull the dress off the rest of the way then I pull your shirt off. I stop to look at you, letting myself bask in the moment. I haven’t seen you like this in so long. I’m nervous, but so excited to venture off and explore every inch of you. Your full, beautiful lips. Your perfectly chiseled jaw, your neck, just begging for my teeth to sink into it. Your strong chest, sculpted abs. I don’t even know where to begin with your thighs...I just want to ride them...I notice I’m in lala land when I look at you and you’re smirking and biting your lip. I let out a quiet whimper.

“You are so fucking hot, you know that? You only know the tip of the tip of the iceberg of what you do to me when you look at me, let alone fuck me.” You look at me with lustful eyes.

“Not the whole tip, just the tip of the tip?” You stick your tongue out and I roll my eyes.

“Yes, Sarge. Just the tip of the tip.” I say playfully.

“Well how about you express to me just what I do to you, hm?” You sit on the bed and pull me on top of you, mounting your right thigh as you plant butterfly soft kisses on my neck, making me whimper and more drunk off my own adrenaline rush by the minute. Between kisses you tell me, “Because I have five years of kisses, teeth marks, scratch marks, and bruises to make up for on my pretty porcelain doll. I need to mark my territory.” I involuntarily moan at the thought and you dig your nails deep and scratch down my back

“Mmmm...so much time to make up for Sarge. I think you should remind this doll who’s boss…” You stop kissing my neck and look up at me, the icy blue in your eyes clouding over with what must be the most sinister of thoughts as your eyes narrow. You run both your hands up my sides and over my breasts.

“Oh you bet your sweet ass I will.” Your hands slide back down to my waist and you gaze over my body again. The excitement and eagerness on your face makes me grin. “I love this lingerie. You look beautiful...So...fucking beautiful…” You squeeze my ass tightly enough to make me whine in pain.

“I may have splurged a little today.” I reply. You kiss and lap your tongue all over my chest, then dig your teeth into another spot at the top of my left breast, grinding your teeth and shaking your head like a rabid dog with a chew toy. You growl and get even more aggressive when I grab your hair at the scalp and squeeze. You let go, leaving another contusion. I look at you, catching my breath once again from the adrenaline rush. 

“Well I love it.” I kiss you again, trailing my lips down your jawline to your neck, where I leave a few marks of my own. Little puffs of breath, whimpers, and moans escape from between your lips and right into my ear. Before I realize it I’m grinding against your thigh, moaning your name and scratching my nails down your sculpted back. 

“Aaahhhh...Fuck, James….” You lie back on the bed while I stay put mounting and riding your thigh, as the feeling of the lacy fabric from my thong tortures my clit. I cry out as pleasure takes over my entire body. I look down and notice your very evident arousal through your jeans. I unzip them and tug on them. 

“A little eager there, Darlin’?” You push them down to your knees and I get off you to pull them off the rest of the way. I crawl back onto you, touching and kissing and licking every inch of your body along the way, rediscovering what I had lost all those years ago. I massage and bite the inside of your thigh as I run my hand over your cock and kiss up your torso and chest. Your lips are greeted with mine and I kiss them deeply, our tongues crashing into each other and fighting for dominance as I gently rock against the bulge in your boxer briefs that leaves little to the imagination. I break the kiss to take off my bralette and place both your hands on my breasts as you squeeze and twist them, causing me to shriek in pain. 

“Aaaaahhhhh, Buckyyyy….” I ride you harder and scratch my nails down your sides leaving marks. I lie down on top of you and you cradle my face in your hands as you kiss my lips softly.

“Mmmmhhh yes love?” You trace your lips over my jawline and down my neck again, making my core pulsate and ache for your cock. My moans fill the room.

“Fuck Sarge, pleeeease?” You jut your hips up against me. I growl in your ear and you pull my hair, putting me back in my place.

“Use your words, pretty girl. You know I don’t accept growling as feedback.” You creep your left hand between my legs, gently stroking my slit through my panties. My moaning almost turns into crying I want you so badly. 

“James, please!!!” You smirk at my desperate pleas as you push my panties to the side and you tease my dripping entrance.

“Babygirl, I can’t do what you want me to do if you don’t tell me.” You bury your finger into my pussy and apply pressure to my G-spot and keep it there as I try to thrust my hips but you grab one, signaling me to stop. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky please, no more teasing, please, I beg you. Please make me cum, Sarge.” 

“Aw, doll. You think I’m just going to let you cum?” You slip a second finger inside and start pumping them in and out, making me gasp. “You think I want your greedy little cunt to cum now?” You start picking up the pace a bit as you watch me lose myself in the moment, throwing my head back, arching my back, and groaning with tears in my eyes as shockwaves of pleasure take over my body. 

“Oh, please Bucky, PLEASE.” I pull your cock out and start stroking it slowly and look into your eyes. “I’ll make it worth your while Sir, I promise.” You look up at me longingly as soft moans escape from you.

“F-fuck I missed seeing you squirm and beg for me to make you cum…” You pull out your fingers and stick them in my mouth, the taste of the metal from your hand and my cum combined only makes me yearn for you more. You flip us over with you on top and you yank my thong off and lick down my right thigh and plunge your fingers back inside of me as your tongue dances around my clit. You catch a glimpse of my other thigh out of the corner of your eye. “Fucking hell!” I look down at you confused, then my thigh. 

“Holy SHIT.” Both our mouths agate, we see almost my entire inner thigh is turning purple.

“Okay...I didn’t know I had hit you THAT hard, I’m so sorry!” You start laughing immediately after you apologize. I smile and start laughing myself.

“You are such a sadistic prick! No you’re not sorry, you are almost never sorry for things like this, because you know I want it and you know I love it.” You gaze at my other thigh and start stroking it.

“Mmmmhh...this one looks a little left out. Seems like she also wants a nibble, hm?” I narrow my eyes at you as you kiss up and down my thigh, scraping your teeth against it. “What? She just hasn’t gotten the attention she deserves tonight. And you know when I see a vacant spot on this alluring canvas of yours, I’m going to want to paint it up something beautiful for my one and only masochist.” I sigh blissfully at your words.

“Your poetry moves me, Sarge.” I run my hand through your hair as you chuckle at my remark.

“You let me bite you and I’ll make you cum as many times as you want, doll.” You tease me again by lapping your tongue over my clit achingly slowly. My entire body tenses up and you scratch your nails down my stomach.

“Nnnhhh, goddammit Buck...you knew I wanted you to bite me from the beginning…”

“I know doll, I know. I just wanted to tease you some more…” You wrap your lips around my clit and suck gently, making my back arch and grab tightly onto the blankets with one hand and your hair with the other as I cry out in ecstasy. I’m about to cum when you stop and go for my right thigh, biting as hard as you can, digging your teeth in deeper this time around. I can barely catch my breath with how intense it feels, and you only add on to it more when you squeeze the already forming bruise on my other thigh with your metal hand, making me scream in pain. You shake your head wildly into the bite and let go and smack the fresh bite leaving yet another welt. My eyes start to well up with tears as I breathe shakily. You notice and immediately tend to me, cradling my face in your hands, wiping away my tears.

“Hey now, I’m here babe. What’s going on? Was it too much?” You lie beside me to give me some breathing room, still caressing my face, kissing my forehead. I take a minute to catch my breath so I can speak.

“I think everything has been a lot tonight. Not in a bad way mind you! I just can’t believe you’re here with me. It’s a big rush of emotion and it’s hitting me all at once, and it makes me so fucking happy that I can touch you, and smell you, and kiss you and taste you and it’s a big, emotonal, physical and sexual rush and it’s almost too much. Almost.” I look at you, waiting for you to react. 

“I agree. I understand. You went through five years of trauma, grieving, what have you and to go from no sexual or affectionate contact, to me appearing on the balcony and all of this sexual release, I’m sure it’s a real shock to your system. I shouldn’t have bitten and hit so hard, should I? I’m sorry I was...a bit over excited.” The sad look in your eyes makes me tear up again.

“We didn’t know I was going to react like this. It’s okay, you didn’t harm me. I wanted it. I consented to it. We just didn’t know this was going to happen. By the way, why not just use the door, it’d be easier.” I softly kiss your cheek.

“I didn’t want to hurt you...Well I did, but I didn’t want you to cry, doll. And, I did use the door, though!” I chuckle and look into your eyes and kiss your lips passionately.

“You’re cute. I love you so fuckin’ much, you know that? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever fucking met. You have the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen in my entire fucking life, and I want you to pound my pussy into next month, boy, and you know what? I might drop afterwards because this is so emotional and over stimulating. But the adrenaline rush right now and that drop tomorrow will be worth it. Because you'll be here." 

"Until the end of the line, Sweets." you kiss my forehead. "So, go back to that thing about pounding your pussy into next month?" I let out an exasperated sigh and playfully slap your face.

“You’re a little shit sometimes, you know that?” I glare at you. “But you’re my little shit.” I boop your nose and a grin spreads across your face.

“I would say, seeing as you are of a diminutive height and you are my brat, that you are my little shit. But I digress. So,” you pause to go into your nightstand to pull out a spring loaded knife. You open it and drag the blade across my skin. I crawl on top of you and sit up, letting you take the blade and scrape against my thighs and my torso, leaving thin red lines. "Are you going to tell me about pounding your pussy?" I'm listening, but ignoring you as I have my eyes closed and I’m letting the sensation of the knife consume me. Through whimpering and moaning, I feel your metal hand wrap around my neck slowly. "Doll, you gonna answer me?" You say in a calm, yet firm resonance. Your grip tightens slightly and I wince as the blade just barely brushes against my slit and I finally manage to speak up.

“Well, what do you want to know, Sarge?” I take the knife out of your hand and put it on the nightstand. I kiss your mouth intensely and slide my tongue down your neck, biting the delicate skin. You let go of my neck and start playing with my hair. “Do you want to know how much I missed you?” I start kissing down your chest, softly pecking. “Do you want to know how badly I’ve longed for you for all these years?” I scratch down your sides and lick your nipples as your body tenses up. “Do you want to know how fucking horny I am for you right now?” I lap my tongue down your stomach, biting and leaving marks along the way.

“Fuck. Yes doll, I do.” I finally make it down to the head of your leaking cock peeking out of your boxer briefs. I kiss and lick around it, taste the pre-cum and blow hot and cool air on it. I kiss and lick the shaft through your boxers, making it and you twitch in pleasure. I look up at you and see you in total bliss. I slip your boxers off and kiss your right thigh as I rub your beautiful cock. 

"Mmmm...so hard, Sarge…" I mumble against the sensitive skin of your thigh as I nibble at it and rub your cock faster, hearing your desperate cries for a release. 

“Mmmhhh...Only for my beautiful porcelain doll…fuck...babe…” Your body stirs and your hips tense up as I lap my tongue up and down the shaft of your cock, only to occasionally run my tongue over the tip.

“You know, half of me loves teasing you...but the other half just wants you to fill my tight little holes…” You lick your lips and moan as you watch me look up at you doe-eyed and wrap my lips around the tip of your cock and suck lightly. I grab your hips and take in more of your length, bobbing my head up and down as I carefully take more each time.

“Oh my god...fuck...Molly, fuuuuck!” I feel your fingers run through my hair, then you grab it by the root and pull. I manage to get all eight anticipating inches in. My tongue dances around the base of your cock as you hold me in place and fuck my throat, going slowly at first, getting me accommodated to the feeling again, then picking up the pace as time goes on. I dig my nails into your hips deep enough to draw a little blood. You make one last deep thrust and bear down on my head to keep me there, gagging. "Such a good girl. After so long you can still keep down Sarge’s cock. So badly do I want to keep you here, too, but I think there might be another tight, little, wet hole that needs attention, huh?" I smile at the thought and moan on your cock in reply, my makeup running down my face from my watery eyes. "Aw, Babydoll. Use your words, won't you? I can't understand what you’re trying to convey to me." You yank me off your cock in one motion by my hair as drool runs down my lips and chin and onto your throbbing arousal. I catch my breath and look at you with the most desperate look in my eyes.

“Bucky, baby, love, sweets, darling…” I coo. Your grip tightens on my hair and I mewl softly.

“Molly, babe, doll, lover, honey…what?” You respond mockingly. I inch my way back up to your face and bite your neck and whisper in your ear.

“For the love of Thor, please make me fucking cum.” You respond with a cunning smile, grabbing me by my chin, wiping the drool from it.

“Funny. I thought you would say, ‘For the love of Loki.’ You know, since he’s the god of mischief, and because you are quite the brat.” I purse my lips sassily.

“Yeah? And you’re the god of stalling, because you just keep wasting time.” You grab me by my neck and smirk.

“It’s because of that backtalk coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours that this whole night is stalling, doll. So if you want to cum, be good.”

“Pffft. You overestimate me so much, Sarge. ‘Be good’? HA.” 

“Okay, just for that-” You tackle me and pin me down to the bed by my shoulders. You creep your left hand up toward my neck and you grab your cock with the other and start rubbing it against my slit, making me squirm and groan in pleasure.

“Ah fuck! Mmmmmhhh more Buckyyyy!” You let go of your cock and start lightly stroking your fingers against my smooth pussy lips, spreading them apart, only to let them go again and make me jerk. I feel my core stirring to the point that with even the lightest touch my body tenses.

“Fuck you’re so wet…I could just slide right on in and pound that tight, aching hole, huh?” You say lowly as you kiss my neck and press your thumb firmly against my clit, practically making me scream.

“Yes, please James please fuck me please!!!” 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me? No backtalk?” You ask, smiling. I don’t respond right away and your grip tightens on my neck and I whine softly.

“N-no Sir, no backtalk, I p-promise.” I stutter. You nod and let go of my neck as your thumb slowly starts massaging my clit and I immediately white knuckle the sheets, trying to keep myself under control, stifling my moaning and you take notice of that.

“Oh. Oh no doll, don’t hold back. I want you to lose yourself. I want you thrashing, flailing, shaking from cumming so fuckin’ much.” You lower yourself so you're inches away from my face and grab me tightly by the hair. "I want my doll to feel it the next day, a little reminder of who owns her.” I cry out as you jerk your thumb a few times on my clit. “And I’m going to fill your ravenous cunt and make sure my cum is running down your thigh with every step you take.” You take your thumb off my clit and kiss down the side of my neck, nibbling softly. “Assuming you are even able to walk that is, which, chances are low.” You then kiss down my chest to my right nipple, lightly sucking on it as you roll and pinch the other one between your fingers making my breathing and moaning more apparent.

“Sarge...please…” I beg. You press your right index finger to my lips.

“Just a little bit longer love, I promise.” I open my mouth and suck on your finger, then bite down on it in frustration. “Ah-ah. Be nice, doll.” I let go and whine in frustration. 

“But Bucky…” You cradle my face in your hands and kiss my forehead.

“Patience is a virtue, doll. Sarge will fill your tight pussy right up soon enough, don’t you worry…” You kiss down my stomach and over the bruises on my thighs. I wince in pain with even the lightest touch. You spread me open and tease my entrance with the tips of your fingers with your metal hand. 

"Nnnnhhh, Buck!" You finally listen to my pleas and slip your middle finger in, pounding it into me, making me scream. You start licking my pussy lips, torturing my clit by circling your tongue around it. I pull on your hair to direct you right on it, but you resist. You slow down your fingers, smirking and biting your lip.

“Is this what you wanted doll? You wanted me to make you cum? Is that right?” You insert another finger and I yelp loudly. 

“Ahhh! Y-yes, Sir! Please go faster, please!” You smile and pick up the pace and continue to torment me by tracing your tongue along the edges around my clit. My back arches into your movements and you finally give in and slowly roll your tongue over it, making my body tremble and I grab your head and press myself tightly against your mouth as you envelop your lips around my clit continuing to swirl your tongue around it. You take your fingers out and wrap your arms around my thighs. I squirm and jerk around helplessly as I sense my climax stirring. My breathing quickens and becomes shallower. I pull on your hair and rake my nails over the back of your neck as the tip of your tongue flicks over my sex. My toes curl and my lower abdomen becomes hot with passion as you lick in cadence to how my body responds. "Nnnnhhh~! Don't stop Buck, please!" Your blue eyes look up at me in my state of elation. My clit becomes more sensitive with every lap of your tongue and my pleasure finally begins to peak. My thighs squeeze your head and I moan loud enough for the neighbors across the street to hear. You dig your fingers into my outer thighs as my muscles contract and my cunt pulses uncontrollably, letting the orgasm embrace every inch of my body. Everything then starts to calm and my body begins to relax when you slow your tongue to a halt, kiss back up my body to my face. You kiss me deeply on the lips, I invite your tongue in my mouth letting me get a taste of myself. You bite my bottom lip tugging on it.

“Fuck.” you utter softly. I smile as my breathing slows, and you just look at me for what seems like the longest time and I start to giggle in response to the moment.

“What is it, Buck? What’s on your mind?” I push some hair out of your eyes and you smile and kiss my nose.

“I’m just taking in the moment.” You outline my nose with your index finger. “I’m glad to be home and to be here with my best girl. I’m happy to be alive.” You kiss my forehead. ”I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through these last five years, doll. I also...can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I were to die between your thighs in that moment. The fuck? My ears are still ringing! It’s like you developed superhuman strength or something. Shit.” You laugh and I purse my lips and ponder for a second.

“Uhhhh…..I…...let me explain that one later, okay? There’s a lot you need to catch up on. Buuuut. Um. You need to fuck me. Like now.” You smirk and bury your cock inside me with one thrust. I shriek and grab tightly onto your back, digging my nails in and scratching down. You hold yourself there, inside me as my cunt tightens around you. You take your sweet time, pushing your way in and out filling every bit of my pussy at a leisurely pace. I groan loudly and cover my mouth, just realizing how loud I am, but you pull my hand away.

“Being modest now? A little late for that, don’t you think?” You hum lowly in my ear. I whimper as your pace picks up a little bit. You place your forehead on mine and look deeply into my eyes as I into yours. You run your hands through my hair and grip it tightly and I yelp in pain. “Did you miss this?” I nod my head and moan as you ram into me hard just once and my entire core strains and you grunt in response. “Did you miss my cock filling your tight hole? Huh?” I nod my head again, unable to speak. “Just like a good slut should, right?” your grip tightens on my hair.

“Fuck-! Yes Sir!” I whine. “Please fill my hole, Sir, please!” You speed up and fuck me harder and let go of my hair and you prop yourself up and put my legs over your shoulders, pumping even harder into me as you grab my throat.

“Mmmmm. Still able to take my cock like the good little whore you are, huh doll?” I grab your hips and push you into me harder every time you ram into me. I moan and scream as you fuck me ever harder.

“Ahhh~! On-only trained by the best, Sarge.” I bite my bottom lip, staring up at you as you grin with satisfaction to my response. You let go of my throat as my legs fall off your shoulders and I squeeze your sides with my legs tightly despite it hurting my thighs, begging you to fuck me faster. I let go of your hips and run my hands over taut chest and abs. I moan and whimper as I feel my orgasm approaching. “Mmmm~ Bucky, please can I cum? I’m getting so close…” I beg. My core warms up gradually and my pussy clenches on your entire length.

“No.” You say firmly. I whine and you slow yourself and kiss me deeply, sliding your tongue into my mouth and biting my lower lip. “Not until I breed my doll properly.” 

“But Sarge, please~!” You stop dead and grab my neck again with your metal hand.

“Who owns you?” You ask. I whimper softly. You search in my nightstand with your other hand, and pull out my clover clamps.

“You do, Sir.” I look up at you doe-eyed. You pull out for a minute, let go of my neck and glare at me hungrily as you clip them to my labia along both sides of my clit. I gasp loudly in response and make a high pitched whine.

“And who owns your greedy little cunt?” You thrust your cock back into me and hit my cervix and pull gently on the chain connecting the clamps, making me cry out. You grab onto my throat again with your metal hand.

“Ffffffffuuuuuck~ you do Sarge.” You let go of the chain and I feel your nails scratch down my torso and I growl.

“That’s right, and who gets to decide when your selfish cum dumpster gets what it wants?” You start moving your hips again, fucking me slowly and I moan softly in response. You then take the chain and wrap it around your fingers a couple times and tug a little harder.

“Ahhhhhh~! Fuck, Sir!” I try to catch my breath before responding. “You...you do Sarge…” You let go of my throat and lightly caress my cheek.

“That’s riiiight. I’m glad you’re understanding. I own you, and I will do as I see fit.” You thrust into me hard again and circle your right thumb over my clit slowly as you grab one of my breasts with your left hand, squeezing and twisting it as I yelp out loud. 

“Fuck, Bucky, please ease up a little on my tits, damn!” I say with a small chuckle, and you let go of my breast and you bend down and kiss my forehead.

“You okay now, doll?” You ask.

“Very.” I reply. You smile and I grin back. You kiss me roughly, fucking me deeper, harder, and slower, making sure I feel every inch of your length as you greedily massage my clit and yank on the chain long and hard, hungry for every jerk and blistering moan I make in response. My pussy throbs around your arousal, causing you to grunt and moan into our kisses, slipping your tongue into my mouth, still tasting my cum from earlier.

“Cum for me, doll.” You kiss my neck and say lowly in my ear, “Be a good slut and cum all over Sarge’s cock. You’ve been through enough teasing and torture tonight.” I cry out in response as you thrust into me harder and faster, biting my neck leaving a mark. I feel your hips crash into mine. You take your thumb off my clit and slide it in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it as I feel your cock swell even more. I take your thumb out of my mouth and kiss it softly.

“Fuck...please Bucky just fill my me.” You’re getting close to your brink. Your breathing becomes more erratic, your muscles tensing. You sit up and put my right leg over your shoulder, ravaging my cunt as I scream. 

You say in between grunts, moans and heavy breathing, “You’re already full with eight long, hard, aching inches of BuckWild, what more could you want babydoll?”

“Your seed Sarge, I need it.” You bend down, nibbling and licking my nipples, making me moan as you roll your hips against me, continuously pumping your member into me as hard as you can. You slow down and twist one of the clamps, making me whine. You go back to my nightstand drawer and take out my cordless wand.

“How badly does my cumslut need my seed?” You turn it on the lowest setting and put it against my clit. My entire body instantly tenses up, squeezing your hips tightly with my thighs and my heated core throbbing as you thrust in and out of me. You make the wand go up to the next higher setting and I grab onto the headboard, panting and whimpering.

“S-so fucking b-badly, Sarge…” You let go of the clamp and I squirm and thrash on the bed, my hands tightening around the bars of the headboard. My back arches and hips rock against the vibrator as I feel your cock going in and out of me as I feel another orgasm approaching. You narrow your eyes at me and give me a sinister grin.

“You gonna cum for me, babydoll?” I clench down on your cock hard as a warning and look as you lean your head back and your moans fill the room.

“Nnnhhh! Yes - Sarge, FUCK.” Just when I’m about to reach my peak, you turn the wand off and I look around, wondering what happened. “Nnn-Nononononono!!! Bucky pleeeeease~! I thought you said no more torture or teasing!” I moan loudly out of frustration. “Please make me cum, I need it so fucking badly~!” You giggle and kiss me passionately.

“I will-I just wanted to hear you beg for it one last time.” You kiss me again and I bite your bottom lip and tug on it. “Mmmmmhhh~ God I’m gonna fill your pussy so good, babe.” I curse under my breath and tighten around your cock. You kiss me one last time before turning the wand back on, this time on the highest setting and putting it on my clit again. My body tenses up again at initial contact. I grab the wand as you manhandle my hips and thrash into my pussy. My back arches and my hips move toward your movements as our sounds of bliss become louder. You make a guttural growl and grab onto the chain and pull on it harder than ever, the pleasure and pain sending me deeper into my subspace. I feel your cock swelling and throbbing even more. I look into your blue eyes through strands of your hair laced with sweat. You look back just before closing your eyes and meeting my face with yours, foreheads touching.

“Sarge, I’m cumming, Fuuuuuck~!” My cunt pulsates around you and my body trembles as I reach my peak. The thick aroma of sex mixed with your cologne laden in the air, the sounds of our bodies smacking together with each thrust, your moans only getting louder as you reach your pinnacle. 

"Mmmmhhh~ Unnnhhh~ me too, dollface. You want me to fill you to the brim, baby?" You ask, thrusting harder into me and biting my neck, growling.

"F-fuck, yes, breed me Sarge!" My pussy throbs around you as I climax, my body spasming and back arching from the feeling of the wand firmly against my clit, moaning your name followed by feeling your body stir and your muscles tense up as you cum inside me. My thighs squeeze your sides tightly one last time before turning off the wand and then my body relaxes. You collapse on top of me, both of us catching our breath. You kiss all over my face and down my neck.

“Fuck,” You say, still panting. “I may have needed that more than I thought.” I giggle and kiss the top of your head.

“You’re preaching to the fucking choir, Buck. I think I may need more. It’s been five years, we got a lot of catching up to do.” I roll us over, your hardening cock still inside me and you smirk.

“See, now I didn’t sound so ridiculous back there when I said you can’t be bothered with regular cock, was I?” I ignore your question and rock my hips slowly, groaning lowly.

“Ffffuck~ If there is one thing I love about the serum, it’s that you can keep going in bed…” You run your hands up my torso and over my breasts and bring your flesh hand up to my mouth, grazing your thumb over my lips. I moan in response to your touch as I ride your cock harder. Your hands are one of my kryptonites. “Mmmmhhh~ I was starting to think you forgot, Sarge…” 

“You know I would never forget one of your weaknesses, my porcelain doll.” I blush and smile every time you call me that without fail. I run my hands up and down your body, tracing every curve as you thrust into me at a steady pace. Your right thumb still brushing against my lower lip as I flick my tongue on it here and there. I rake my nails across your chest and yelp as you fuck me harder. You slowly slide your thumb into my mouth and my eyes roll in the back of my head as I close them and I feel your metal hand graze up my thigh and start going back and forth between rubbing my clit and twisting on the clamps. I take your thumb out of my mouth for a second.

“Babe, I need to take the clamps off, I can’t take them any more!” I say, whining in pain. “But...before you do, just one more hard yank?” You grin and grab the chain with your flesh hand, twist the metal links around your fingers a couple times and pull as I scream in anguish and place my hands on your stomach, bracing myself. You pull hard enough for one of the clamps come off, and then you carefully take off the other as I recover. You place your right hand on my cheek, caressing it.

“You better now, dollface?” I nod and wrap my lips tightly around the base of your thumb again, twirling my tongue around it as I bounce on your arousal, feeling every inch fill me as I slide down. You take your thumb out of my mouth and replace it with your middle and ring finger, slowly thrusting them in and out. My tongue dances around them as I stop riding you to focus on your fingers. You pick up the slack by jutting your hips and pumping yourself into me as fast as you can, your fingers down my throat pushing down on my jaw to keep it open as my mouth waters and a generous amount of drool rolls down your hand onto your wrist. You turn on my wand again and place it underneath my clit. Once it touches the wand, my body tightens and I grab onto the headboard. I look at you and growl as I feel another orgasm approaching. I bend down and kiss your lips, tracing your chiseled jawline, down your neck My body shakes uncontrollably as I grind against the wand and your cock.

“Goddammit Bucky~!”

“Y-yes, doll?” You ask, followed by a groan. You grab my breasts and push me off of you and turn off the wand. I look at you, confused. 

“Did I do something babe?” You just look at me hungrily and get on your knees and grapple me, getting me on all fours thrusting your cock into my cunt in one motion. I cry out loud in pleasure and you grab me by the hair and treat me like the set of holes I am. You prop me up a bit and bury your fingers into my mouth with your flesh hand and moving your fingers around my clit with your left as you jackhammer into me. I scream, my inner dialogue begging my body to just let me cum again.

“You wanna cum one more time for me, baby?” You ask. “You want to cum on Sarge’s cock, getting every last bit of cum in that tight little cunt of yours, don’t you, you little whore?” You circle your fingers around my clit faster and pull your fingers out of my mouth

“F-fuuuuuck yeeeeees!!!!! Please-Uhhh! Please make me cum! Please give me your cum! Please Sarge I’m so fucking close!” You slow down on my clit and your fucking me to a full stop, making me whimper. You grab my neck with your right hand as you rest your left on my left inner thigh. “Pl-please Bucky please!”

“You know why I stopped, right?” You say in my left ear. “It may have been a long while doll, but I still know your body and when you’re going to make a huge fucking mess on the sheets.” You bite my ear and I mewl softly. “You remember our deal for whenever that happens, right?” You apply the lightest pressure on my clit and my pussy clenches around your member. You slowly start fucking me again. I nod.

“Yes, Sarge I do.” I moan softly.

“So, you want to sleep in your own mess, or do you want to change the sheets after? I’ll let you have the option tonight, but only tonight.” You circle my clit a little faster, making it hard for me to respond. 

“Change...fuck…change the sheets after, just fucking...make me squirt already, fuuuuck~!” You grab my hip with one hand and rub my clit with the other as you fuck me hard. My body shaking and falling forward, my head hitting the pillow. With tension building, you rub my clit faster, your cock hitting my G-spot perfectly as I cum all over your cock and squirting on the sheets. I feel you shoot your load inside me once more, moaning and grunting in my ear and biting my neck. You pull out and collapse on the bed beside me. I collapse with you and wrap my arms around you tightly. You roll me on my back. “More Buck?! Jesus!” You laugh hardily.

“No! Just one more quick thing, baby…” You place your head between my bruised thighs and plunge your tongue in my pussy, making me gasp. You come back up to my face. I smile, open my mouth and you spit some of your cum into my mouth. I moan and kiss you deeply.

“Good lord we are some nasty ass sluts, aren’t we?” I ask and I bite your lower lip and kiss you again, giggling. 

“I mean I blame you for getting me into most of this stuff. So. You’re the OG nasty ass slut, my love.” I place my hand on my heart and smile.

“I wear it like a badge of honor too.” You laugh and pull the blankets over us and cuddle closely. You stroke my face and look deeply into my eyes.

“How did I get so fucking lucky to be with a woman as kind, smart, and beautiful as you?” You wrap your arm around me. “Also...your makeup is starting to look like how I looked during my assassin days, give me a minute.” I giggle and you walk over to my vanity and get my makeup remover cloth, run it under warm water in the master bathroom and get back into bed. I sit up and you start gently wiping my face.

“To answer your question...I don’t know. Luck? Coincidence? We met at the right time? Like. REALLY met, not that one time.” I say, closing one eye as you gently remove the black around it.

“Yeah, we don’t talk about that one time. You know, for waterproof mascara, this stuff really sucks for certain situations.” I roll my eyes.

“I’ll be sure to wear it more often when you force your cock down my throat then.” I respond slyly. You smirk and then look over my face as you give me a mirror.

“Did I do good?” I look over my face, making sure you got it all.

“For the exception of my immediate eye area, you done good, kid.” I wipe my eyes a few more times, then fold the cloth and put it to the side. You take it, walk over to the bathroom and toss it in the sink. You tug at the corner of the sheet on the bed.

“You still want me to change the sheets, babe?” I pout, not wanting to get out of bed.

“I gueeeeeeesssss.” I swing my legs over the edge, and stand, then immediately almost collapse. You gasp and grab onto me and gently set me back on the bed. “Oh my god, my legs are like jello, I cannot walk, babe.” You get a throw blanket and wrap it around my cold body, my legs trembling.

“Good. Means I have done my job.” You peck me on the lips and carry me to a nearby chair as you change the sheets. You look closely at something on them, confused. “Hey babe, you didn’t wear any red makeup, did you?” You turn to look back at me and I notice your left hip and I gasp and start laughing softly.

“Oh fuck. Your hip is bleeding from a scratch mark I gave you!” I giggle when you look down and see the dried blood and you shrug and smile nonchalantly.

“When it comes to our sex life, very little surprises me anymore, doll.” You chuckle as you head back to the bathroom, getting a washcloth to clean off the blood. You finish putting the sheets and pillowcases on and you carry me from the chair and gently lie me down on the bed. You take your arm off and set it on the desk.

“Is there something wrong with it, babe?” You get into bed and hold me tight.

Ah, there’s a little hitch in my giddy-up, I think it might have gotten a little schmucked up in battle tonight. It’s okay, I'll have Tony look at it tomorrow. Oh, speaking of battle, the cane you and Tony worked on is fucking amazing and I wish it was mine. Holy shit!” 

“Ah! Well I’m glad it came in handy. Did you find the 12 incher though?” 

“Oh, I definitely did. Let’s just say Thanos came the closest to deepthroating himself ever before meeting his demise.” I laugh maniacally and you kiss my cheek laughing as well.

“Too bad I didn’t see it, I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for that. So are you sure I won’t wake up tomorrow with your hand on my boob?” You look at me a little puzzled. “Babe you know what I’m talking about.” I signal to your arm on the desk.

“I...can’t promise anything…” You grin playfully and I glare at you. 

“I know you can control that thing even when it’s detached you perv, don’t even think about it!” 

“But babe,” You say, grabbing my left breast, “He just wants to snuggle.” I push your shoulder playfully.

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?” I smirk. “But I love you regardless.” I kiss your lips softly, and you turn to pick Rupert off the floor and hand him to me.

“I love you too. And I thought you would want this.” I snatch it from your hand and squeeze it tightly. 

“Mine!” I say in a high squeaky voice. You smile, kiss my forehead and grab me by the waist pulling me closer to you.

“Mine.” You whisper in my ear. I smile and look deeply into your blue eyes, caressing your face.

“Mine.” I say back.

“All mine?” You ask and I rub my nose against yours, reassuring you.

“All yours. All mine?” I ask back.

“All yours, babe. Aaaaall yours.” I press my lips against yours tightly, running my hands over your taut chest. I end the kiss and just look at you, and next thing I know, tears are starting to roll down my face. I kiss you again and bury my face in the crook of your neck. You cradle my head in your hand and kiss the top of it.

“Don’t ever fucking leave me like that again, Buck. If you do, I don’t think I can bear it.” 

“I won’t doll, I won’t.” You hum against my head. “I’m sticking around for quite a while whether you like it or not.” I gaze at you and you stare back. You wipe my tears away and boop my nose.

“You know I will love it, what makes you think I wouldn’t?” I start twirling your hair around my finger.

“Oh, I can think of reasons, I can drive you nuts sometimes.” You smirk at me.

“Oh yeah, you drive me up a fucking WALL sometimes, Buck. But I wouldn’t have it any other way, and I think you know that.” We smile at each other and you kiss me deeply.

“God did I miss you.” You say. “Like, everything about you. Just your overall presence. But those eyes…” I blush and hide my face. “Nooooo you come back here!” You chuckle and pry my hands off my face and replace then with yours. You sigh deeply. “Eyes like sunlight shining through whiskey, doll.” I smile and bite my lip, blushing.

“I love you so fucking much, Bucky.” I say, holding your face in my hands.

“I love you so fucking much too, Molly.” You caress my face softly. “Oh, also Steve was talking to me about what has been going on with you developing powers and such, and, well, first of all, welcome to the mutant club, doll.” You hold up your hand and I give you a high five.

“YUS. Hahaha.” I giggle softly.

“Second of all, Steve told me to tell you he got in touch with Wade and…”

“Wade Wilson? Deadpool?” I interrupt excitedly. “Why?”

“Yes, doll! I’m getting to that, hold your horses!” You let out a breathy laugh. “So Steve told Wade about what was going on, and Wade talked to Ellie and Colossus about training you, because you and Ellie have similar abilities, and we all know how much you admire her, and we thought it would be a perfect match...and they said they’d be more than happy to help you. So, surprise!” My jaw drops when I hear, “Ellie”. 

“WAAAAAIT a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute...you’re telling me Ellie Phimister and Colossus will be training me?” I ask. You smile from ear to ear nodding your head enthusiastically.

“Yup!!!” I smack you on the arm, in total and utter shock.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Buck or I swear I will make you bleed even more.” You smirk and cock your eyebrow.

“Oh please don’t tempt me with a good time. But I am not lying.”

“Negasonic Teenage fuckin’ Warhead...holy shit. Oh my god.” I say in awe. I do a little dance.

“I’m glad you’re so happy about this doll.” You hold me tightly and I kiss you, slipping my tongue into your mouth.

“Uuuuugh. I wish I had the energy to fuck again, but I’m so tired, my legs are jello and my pussy is so sore…” You laugh softly and smooch my forehead.

“Well, that just means I fucked my doll properly.” You kiss my nose. “Let’s go to sleep, because I’m also exhausted.” You reach back to turn off the light on the nightstand. You roll over on top of me and kiss all over my face. “I love you. You’re perfect, and beautiful, and funny, and lovely, and sexy, and smart, and powerful, and you’re my one and only porcelain doll. You are my everything, and I want to spend every day with you until the day I die...uhhh...again…” I snort loudly and you laugh with me. “What? I haven’t gotten to say all of this to you in five years! I feel like I’m falling in love with you all over again. I can’t help my feelings…”

“I love you too. You’re perfect, and wonderful and just the best fucking person I know. I want to spend every day with you until the day I die. The hopefully one and only time...yup. Haha! Will...will you do me a big favor tomorrow morning?”

“Anything for my beautiful doll.” You start kissing all over my face again, causing me to squeal excitedly.

“Ahhh! Okay, okay! In the morning, if you wake up before I do, can you stay with me until I wake? I feel like if I wake up and you aren’t there, I will convince myself I dreamt all of this and I’ll just lose my shit.” You hold me close and kiss me tenderly.

“Of course doll. Anything for you.” 

“Thank you, Sarge.” You roll off of me and wrap your right arm around my waist and I back into you. I playfully wiggle my butt against you and you growl, bite my shoulder and grab my neck.

“Don’t tempt me, doll. I will not hold back…” you hum lowly in my ear. I chuckle and you let go of my neck and hold my hand. “But not any more tonight. Sleep time for by best girl.” I coo in response and hold you tighter. You grab Rupert and give him to me.

Feeling your warm skin against mine, your breath on my neck as you start to doze off, your long locks tickling me at the lightest touch. The smell of you intoxicates me and I finally start to doze off. I feel at home. You are where you’re supposed to be, as am I. Under warm blankets in bed under your safety and protection.

“I love you Sarge.” With your lips against my nape of my neck I feel a smile run across your face. You tiredly smooch me.

“I love you too, doll. I’ll make breakfast in the morning, or whenever we wake up.” I yawn, say okay, and fall asleep peacefully in your arms.


End file.
